Another Time Two: What Could Have Been
by Neon Star
Summary: What if Mirage changed the past by raising Aladdin and Mozenrath. Another look at Another Time
1. Default Chapter

Well, everyone wanted a second part to Another Time, I decided to make a story where there wasn't a spell, but Mirage still raised Aladdin and Mozenrath. This picks up during the last fight in the palace.  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Mozenrath, and co. belong to Disney, I own nothing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another Time Two: What Could Have Been.  
  
Aladdin hit the wall with enough force to crack it. He got up slowly, stumbling slightly. Mozenrath looked back and forth between his Mother and his friend, whose side could he take. His Mother had supported him and taught him, but Aladdin was like a brother to him, someone who had always cared about him and was ready to give his life for him. Well, he would just have to return the favor. Mirage was just about to blast Aladdin again when Mozenrath blasted Mirage. Mirage howled and blasted him. He blocked most of the shot but the rest of it shot through him, tossing him back into a wall. Aladdin blocked the shot aimed at him, but since he was weakened from the last shot and because his magic wasn't strong enough, he got blasted back into the wall with killing force. But he didn't die. But he couldn't get up either. Mozenrath got up and blocked the shot that Mirage had sent Aladdin's way to kill him. Mirage glared at him and tried to blast Jasmine. Again Mozenrath blocked the attack. Mirage growled and blasted him, Mozenrath tried to block the blast but still it hit him half force, crashing him into the wall where he slid down right beside Aladdin.  
  
"Sorry, Moz, I had to save her," Aladdin whispered.  
  
"I know. But what are we going to do now?" Mozenrath asked.  
  
"Easy, get rid of Mirage," Aladdin said.  
  
"Do you think you are up to it?" Mozenrath said, sensing the broken bones and punctured organs.  
  
"Yeah, anything for her," Aladdin said.  
  
"Shesh, risking everything to a girl that you have only met two days ago," Mozenrath muttered.  
  
"I feel I have known her all my life, I feel that she is the other half of my very soul," Aladdin said.  
  
"All right, we had better do this now," Mozenrath said.  
  
They combined what was left of their powers and became stronger then Mirage. She sensed the attack at the last minute. A blast of gold and black fire engulfed her just as she tried to block it. Then she disappeared, dropping the lamp.  
  
Aladdin slumped against the wall, on the brink of unconsciousness.  
  
"Princess, get the doctor," Mozenrath said as he tried to get up and found that he was too weak.  
  
Jasmine quickly ran out, too shocked to do more then follow his orders. Soon she came back with the doctor. The doctor quickly went to them and examined them.  
  
"You will do fine with a week or two of rest," the physician said.  
  
  
  
"What about Aladdin?" Mozenrath asked.  
  
"I am afraid there is not much that I can do," the physician said.  
  
"Get out of the way then, old man," Mozenrath growled and pulled himself up.  
  
The doctor moved out of the way. Mozenrath placed his gloved hand on Aladdin's chest and it flared.  
  
"Come on, stop blocking me, you idiot! You want to live don't you," Mozenrath snapped.  
  
After a few moments he collapsed beside Aladdin.  
  
"Finally, he should be all right," he murmured then slipped into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter Two

Mozenrath opened his eyes and looked up into pure, hard, but slightly friendly, brown eyes.  
  
"Hello, Princess," Mozenrath sneered as he weakly pushed himself up.  
  
"Nice to see you are all right," she said coolly.  
  
"Where is Aladdin and how long have I been unconscious?" Mozenrath asked, looking around the room.  
  
"You have only been out for about three days, as to Ali. Aladdin," she stopped and her eyes darkened further.  
  
"Where is he?" Mozenrath demanded, worry starting to build in him.  
  
"He," she stopped again, and he could see tears start to form, but she was hiding them well.  
  
"Tell me!" he snapped.  
  
"He hasn't awaken and the healer is saying that he is weakening every day," she said softly.  
  
"No! Where did you put him? I have to see him. I thought I healed him," Mozenrath growled as he started to pull himself out of bed.  
  
"Wait!" Jasmine said, just as he pulled himself completely out and dropped to the floor.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" he asked as he struggled to get up.  
  
"The healer said you may have injured something, but he couldn't say what. I told you to wait," Jasmine said as she helped him up.  
  
Mozenrath glared at her but said nothing.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you get to Aladdin," she said as she slipped an arm under his arm.  
  
He didn't protest as she pulled him to his feet and they started out in a stumbling walk. 


End file.
